Bite Me
by anonomuslyamazing
Summary: Just an oridnary day of bella's life. Danger. Romance. What else is knew?


_** Bite Me**_

**Author's Note: This is my first time using and my first time posting my work. Please try and be gentle on me. This is only my 2nd fanfic and i know it is bad but please dont be too hard on me. i hope you enjoy it!**

It was the way it always had been. Lovely. Somehow, though, this time was different.

I looked around and saw what I always saw. There were the wild flowers, the buttery sunshine that-.

"That's it!" I thought to myself. "The only thing missing in this almost perfect picture was…him."

I quickly searched the meadow for him and there. There he was standing brilliantly. The beautiful god-like creature I still to this day feel as if I don't deserve.

I beckoned him forward. As he walked I noticed his eyes. They were coal black just like when I had first laid eyes on Edward. These weren't the liquid topaz eyes I've always loved. These were dangerous.

A sudden sense of fear tingled down my spine as I saw his mouth. It was curved down into a blood-curling frown. His lips were curled up over his teeth and I could feel his anger.

He crouched into a stance as if getting ready to strike. Then before I could think I was in his iron strong arms, still as could be.

His eyes were full of only one thing-hate.

Edward opened his mouth and I could see every one of his perfect teeth and…

UH! I woke up with a start. I went to feel my face. It was extremely hot and wet. I got up to go wash my face and get ready for school. I tried my best to keep the nightmare from my mind.

After I got dressed I went to grab a bowl of cereal. As I sat munching I couldn't help but think about my dream.

"What's up kid?" Charlie asked putting on his jacket.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just thinking."

I hadn't even noticed he was there.

As soon as I heard his cruiser pull out of the driveway there was a knock at the door.

As I went to answer the door I wondered why anyone would be visiting me now. I would see almost everyone in less than an hour.

When I opened the door I was half shocked, half scared to see Edward standing there.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love!" He bent down to kiss me, then picked me up and went to sit me on the couch. Right after I was down he shot me by surprise even more by holding a giant bouquet of flowers in one hand and a tiny heart-shaped box in the other.

I could feel the shock on my face and tried to compose myself.

I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. Finally I found my words and asked, "What day did you say it was?"

"Valentine's Day, Bella." He smiled his heart-stopping crooked smile.

In one swift movement I was on his lap with the box and flowers on me. He bent down to kiss me again.

Even though I still had many questions, I'd never pass up an opportunity to kiss Edward.

"So, ready to go yet?" He asked, after a minute of silence, while my heart slowed down from kissing him.

"Uhh, yea, just about." I managed to choke out.

He smiled again, but before letting me go he asked, "By the way…Will you be my Valentine?"

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Before I came to Forks I had always hated Valentine's Day. To me it felt like a wasted holiday. But, since this was my first with Edward I should at least try to make the best out of it, for him anyway. He seemed so excited.

"Well?" He asked, "If you don't I can go-"

"No, no!" I screamed still giggling, "I'd love to be your Valentine."

"Excellent!" He went to stand by me. It amazed me how lucky I was to have _him _here with _me._

"Just let me grab my bag." But before I could take a step I felt a gust of wind and my bag was in his hands.

"OK, let's go!" He picked me up in his arms and headed towards the door.

"Edward. Why are you here?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Didn't I already answer this? It's Valentine's Day!"

"But-"

"Look this is my first Valentine's Day withsomeone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. _SO_…I'm planning on making it special." He winked at me as we stepped out onto the lawn.

"What-" I was about to argue but he closed my mouth with his thumb and finger.

In the back of his Volvo all I could see were flowers. Right in the front was a giant white teddy bear. It was holding a heart with black letters saying

"My heart is yours to keep."

He opened the door and put me down on the seat. I quickly examined the car and felt nauseous. The bear was on my lap and I wanted to throw it back, but it weighed too much!

By now Edward was already driving out of the driveway.

"Is this all for me?" I asked when we were almost to school.

"Of course! Nothing but the best!"

"Edward you don't need to do any of this for me!"

Edward glanced at me sideways as he entered the school's parking lot. He stepped out of the car and came to open my door for me.

"Edward, I can't get out."

"Don't be stubborn!" He said teasing.

"No, the bear is too heavy. I can't move!"

Edward pushed his lips into a straight line to avoid laughing. He picked up the bear and tossed it into the back with little effort.

He reached out his hand for me to grab, which I did all too willingly. Then we were off.

The school was all decorated for Valentine's Day. There were hearts and Cupids everywhere.

When we were in English I realized something.

"Where's Alice?" I asked wary.

"She's spending the day with Jasper."

The day was going by so quickly I was shocked to hear Edward say, "Ready for lunch, Bella?"

We walked there in silence. When we sat down at our usual table and I saw only 2 couples. Mike was with Jessica talking animatedly about there plans later tonight. Angela was with Ben. To my delight they were both wearing shirts saying, "Angela's Valentine" and "Ben's Valentine". I started to giggle.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Edward commented while I nibbled on an apple.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"All day it seems like you were angry."

"Oh. Sorry about that." I half smiled and cautiously asked, "So what's on the agenda today?" I deliberated quickly and added, "Honey."

He laughed and answered, "It's a surprise."

"Can't we just go back to my house?"

"Well if you don't want to go where I'm planning, we could spend the night with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie."

"No way!" I yelled.

Though it was only there for a second, I thought I saw victory in his eyes.

I thought about how my night would have been if I did spend it with Edward's family.

Alice would probably have gone over-board. She would have roses, candles, chocolate, and who knows what else. Plus, Rosalie would be glaring at me all night. I was suddenly over-joyed that I avoided that.

For the rest of lunch I just kept guessing where we'd go. He had gotten me interested by saying it was a surprise. Finally, to make me stop talking he kissed me and everything I was thinking about instantly left my brain.

When he pulled back I started breathing like crazy! I was amazed I didn't start hyperventilating.

Edward started to chuckle and got up. He lifted me up in one arm and had my tray of food in the other. We went to dump it together then walked out of the cafeteria with my arms around him and his arm around my waist.

When we were safely in the hall I asked, "Must you _always _dazzle me like that?"

He laughed and said, "It's your own fault. I told you it was a surprise!" He smiled and kept walking.

I scowled at him, but didn't bother to try and argue.

"Are we there yet?" I asked growing impatient.

Edward had blindfolded me so I wouldn't know where we were going. The only thing I knew was that we were flying.

"Almost," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, we're here."

I got down carefully and went to take off my blindfolds.

To my horror we were in the meadow!

I step back a few times in panic. Edward was no where to be seen. I frantically searched the grounds for him.

"Bella!" Edward called, "Bella, I'm over here by the stream!"

I slowly started to walk toward him. As I did I thought about what was happening. I wanted to be a vampire. I don't care about the pain. The only thing I want is to be with Edward!

He met me half-way and picked me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest. While he walked over to a red blanket on the ground I realized we were having a picnic.

"Edward," I said growing weepy, "That's so sweet of you!"

"Anything for you, Love!"

We sat down on the quilt so I started chewing on bread the keep me from crying.

Edward just looked at my eyes, stroking my hair. I was sitting on his lap looking at his angelic face.

Suddenly the sun came out and Edward began to sparkle.

"Alice told me the sun was going to come out, so I decided to take you here." He smiled and his eyes began to warm up even more.

I immediately had the impulse to kiss him, but before I could act he was already kissing me!

My arms wrapped around him so tight it hurt. His hands were in my hair pulling me closer to him. My lips began to part and-

"Bella!" Edward said breathing hard.

"Sorry." I said lightheaded, but still very apologetic.

He snickered and pulled out something from his pocket. It was the heart-shaped box from this morning.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I got it for you, so I want you to have it." He smiled his crooked smile making my heart pound like a jackhammer.

I took the box and slowly began pulling off the ribbon. At this point my heart had slowed down, but it was still flying in my chest from suspense.

I lifted the box and there lying in its silver beauty was the most gorgeous bracelet in existence. It had one charm in the shape of a heart saying,

"Words can not compare to the hold you have on me.

With all my love,

Edward"

I exploded into tears. I turned to face him and attacked him with the best kiss I could managed while crying hysterically.

"I. Love. You. Too!" I shouted, gasping for breath between the words.

He hugged me tight. I was still crying so I got his shirt all wet.

We stayed like that for hours.

When the sun began to set we were lying down with me in his hold. Then he sat up taking me with him.

"I think we should be going." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"When will we come back?" I asked, maybe a little too eager.

"We can come back every day if it makes you happy."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice, so I stood up, a little sore from staying so still.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer!"

I climbed on his back. He started to run with the picnic things in his arms.

Soon we were back at Charlie's.

"I'll see you upstairs." I said.

He winked and was gone.

I walked up the steps thinking about the perfect day I just had.

When I came in, Charlie was watching the game and called, "Bell, is that you?"

"Yea."

I walked to see him and he must have noticed something on my face because he asked, "Nice day?"

I smiled at the understatement and replied, "Edward and I had a picnic."

"Oh that's nice." His attention was back on the game.

"Good night" I called walking up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. The hot water helped relax my muscles. When that was done I put on my pajamas and began brushing my teeth.

I couldn't believe that just this morning I was fussing over a stupid dream.

I walked over to my room and quietly shut the door behind me.

"Can you help me put my bracelet back on?" I asked.

"My pleasure, Ma'am." He said tilting his head.

When he attached it I crawled into his lap and rested my head against his stone, cold chest.

He laid me down and then lied beside me. The only thing between us was my old quilt.

I hugged him closer to me. He kissed my head and started to hum my lullaby.

"I love you." I said.

"You are my sun, stars, and moon." He mused.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I sighed completely exhausted.

"Thank you for making this so special for me."

"It was special for me too!"

I looked up at his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful.

"Go to bed, Love." He said smiling.

The coolness and delicious smell of his breath dazed me for a second then I asked, "Can I have one more kiss?"

"You're getting greedy." He teased. He bent down to peck me on the lips. "Good night my love."

I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. Then in probably no time at all I was dreaming of my day with Edward. Nothing will ever change the love I have for him.

THE END


End file.
